Noise Complaint
by Charogu
Summary: Elsa, singer/guitarist of politically-driven ska band Ethereal Requiem (with such hits as Ska-Hum Bug, Blame The Bourgskasie and Build That Skank... Okay I'll stop now) finds herself under the influence of a certain red-headed punk. (Elsanna)
1. Every Day Is a Sunday

**A/N:**

Turns out I'm actually terrible at puns, but my love for ska, punk, reggae and pretty much everything in-between is making me write an AU. Boy I've not updated this in a long fucking time. Sorry about that. But I'm finally free and I'm back on track, so I've updated the AU a little and I'm just going to edit the chapters tonight to suit it, and then I'll get started on a new chapter. A few notes though:

Considering the ska/punk scene and political system I'm most familiar with is based in the UK; that's where the AU is set.  
I'll update when I can, it probably won't be on a schedule (they tend to throw me off), but I'll try and update fair often.  
While I'm not wanting to shove my political ideals in people's face, bear in mind that there will be mention of politics in this fiction (note: punk).  
The rating is for language (I like to swear), so-called "anti-social behaviours" (drinking/smoking etc.), and the political content - but later on there may be some sexual content as well.

(And yes, that was a Lilo and Stitch reference. Each band member is a Disney character because fuck making OCs)

* * *

Every Day Is A Sunday

"Anna, don't be a dick."

"I'm too tired for ska, man."

"No one's too tired for ska."

"Just put on some reggae and we'll chill."

"We'll chill to this. You owe me, anyway."

"Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Because it's great. Besides, it's only a few songs."

"Will you shut up about this band if I listen?"

"... I cannot guarantee-"

"Kristoff!"

"Okay, okay! Fine, just be quiet."

"Don't be such an old man..."

"Whatever: just put the disk in the player, please."

"You should really upgrade from CDs…"

"Anna."

"Like, honestly, way to drag your ass out of the 90s…"

"Anna!"

"I'm going, I'm going - can it, Grandpa. Speaking of which; isn't there a bingo game you should be attending about now…"

"Hilarious. Now shut up and grab me another lager, will you?"

* * *

Anna laughed at having finally been able to make the CD player obey her will (it was old and temperamental and liked to sleep; much like MPs), moving around the basement apartment to reach down into the waist-high fridge, kneeling down to evaluate the remaining stock.

"There's only Carling left; unless you're wanting ale - which _I_ certainly don't recommend." She sighed, opening the doors and pulling a can of Carling while Kristoff thought, and placed it atop the fridge.

"Hmm, whazzat?" Kristoff murmured, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Anna ignored the man, reaching for another Carling without a second thought. However, her movements were interrupted then, by the sharp, expressive voice droning out the sub-standard speakers with an intonation unlike she'd heard before. Her movements slowed to a halt. It wasn't until Kristoff's voice grabbed her focus her that she continued her movements.

"I knew it. We're not even 2 minutes in."

"Shut up."

"Admit it!"

"I said shut it."

Kristoff let out effortless laughter, throwing a couch cushion at her.

"Admit it, Shortstack." By this point he'd retreated back into the recliner (a piece of furniture he'd permanently reserved for his use whenever he visited, which was often), and was leaning the seat back to put his feet up, and Anna had turned to watch this take place.

"Fuck off." She growled, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. "And you can fuck off with that self-righteous look on your face. Bullshit if you won this."

Kristoff snorted, closing his eyes and lying back again the chair and closed his eyes. "If you think you're winning, you've another thing coming. Now shut up and listen, will you."

Anna's smile intensified for a short moment as she shifted back around, proceeding to open both cans, passing a bottle to Kristoff on the way back to her seat. Though she couldn't find herself ready to concentrate on the music just yet, she needed just a few more moments to prepare for that voice.

"What's the name of these guys again?" She spoke, her own voice quiet, but not a whisper.

"Ethereal Requiem."

"Weird name." Anna cut in, bringing the bottle rim to her lips and taking a mouthful of the liquid. Once she's swallowed, she continued; "And you said there's five of them?"

"Well—Yeah. Yeah, there's five." Kristoff began, and though he faltered somewhat, he managed to say at least one complete sentence without looking like a complete fool.

"You hesitated?" Anna asked.

"One of their members left recently, there was only four of them for a while, but now they're back to five." There was a sigh at the end of this, and Anna watched her friend's movements as his hand went to his pocket to bring out a pouch of tobacco. He fumbled for a moment, bringing forth papers and filters from within the pouch. And after a few more moments of fumbling, he'd rolled a near-perfect cigarette. He brought his head back up and his eyes flickered open, holding the cigarette in her direction, he spoke again. "You want one?"

Anna shook her head; "I'm good; but keep talking – who left?" She felt as though she sounded far more excited than she ought to be.

Nodding, the man went place the item between his lips and then fish about in his pockets, probably for a lighter. "The guy who left; come on, Kristoff!"

He smiled, taking the unlit cigarette in his fingers, a husky sounding laugh coming from him; "Not a guy," He continued to look around his person with his free hand. "The drummer, a Hawaiian girl, Nani or something."

"Why'd she leave?" Curious, she pressed on.

Kristoff paused then, pulling something metallic from his back pocket. Letting the music drown the silence, he lit his cigarette and took a few drags from it. Eventually, he answered. "Family problems, I think." He let out a breath. "It's a shame, really. This new guy can't even compare."

As he took more drags, Anna spoke. "Yeah… Yeah, I remember you telling me about it. Hans, is it?" Her friend nodded. "I bet you can really hear the difference."

"Yeah, this guy just doesn't get it." He breathed out again. "It's the live performances where it really shows. He goes crazy, like he's trying to take over the stage. Nani was more composed, more skillful... Just... Just, better." He took a minute to suck on his cigarette. "I mean, I'm all for a crazy drummer, but I guess it don't really work with ska. I dunno, I just think he's bad news."

"How come?"

"Just stories I've heard. He sleeps around—"

"That's his choice."

"Yeah, but he doesn't bother checking the girls' age. It's not proven; but I bet he's fucked an underage girl, or, several. He seems that kind."

"That's just impolite." Anna stated, sounding more bitter than she intended.

"And you're too naïve." Kristoff laughed it off, and after a few moments, Anna joined him.

"Speaking of which…" Having finished his smoking, he dropped down and pressed the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray situated on the floor, by the side of the recliner. "They're gonna be at Oaken's in three weeks."

She looked up. "They? Oh, you mean..."

He smiled. "You got it."

Anna's breath hitched. She'd be able to witness the source of this voice; in the flesh? Dude…

"You got tickets, right?" Her friend, though, only responded with laughter. "You got tickets, _right_?!"

Kristoff smiled; "You know I did, A. However, if you want 'em, you admit I win."

Anna grimaced, but it was worth it. Easily worth it. "This once, Mountain Man. This once." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

Well, at least it was enough time to learn _a few_ songs.


	2. Cut the Power

**A/N:** Re-done second chapter. I'm going out soon, but I'll try and get the other 2 chapters up when I get back. If not then they'll hopefully be up tomorrow.

* * *

Cut the Power

Panting, Kristoff finally made it to Anna's place in the line from having sprinted from the car park. Putting up a finger, he prevented her from speaking while he caught his breath.

"You know I hate running…"

"It's your fault you were late." Anna replied, giggling. She reached forth and pushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen in front of his face, in response, he grinned to her.

"You know, you've a really good place here. How long were you waiting?" Due to his tall stature it wasn't much too look over the heads of those stood in front of them; they were only a few metres from the doors, too.

"Not that long." She said, her eyes dancing between her friend and the doors every few seconds.

"If by 'that long' you means hours, then sure." She shot him a glare at this, pouting slightly - though Kristoff laughed it off. "You know I could have got us in the side entrance early."

Anna thought for a moment; "Oh, yeah. I forgot that you had dead-end friends here."

"Friends you haven't corrupted so far." He retorted, stealing the baseball cap she was wearing to ruffle her hair (a habit they'd both become accustomed too in their years together).

"You wound me, Bjorgman." Anna grumbled, shaking her head to free it of his grip.

Kristoff grinned, "Sure, sure. Just – get in; the doors are open." Returning the smile, Anna did as she was asked and silenced herself as she started towards the doors.

Inside, it was as Oaken usually kept it during performances. Dark, humid and loud. The acoustics of the room allowed the voices of each person inside to be picked up and thrown around, making even quiet nights emphatic before the event started. She heard the blonde man beside her shouting to raise his voice over the cacophony.

"A, there's space against the fence."

Anna shifted her gaze to the ground before the stage and found that, surprisingly, Kristoff wasn't kidding. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip, looking up to him as he took her hand and lead her over. Even though they were near the front of the line, it still surprised her that they were able to get so close to the stage, or maybe time was just moving a little slower than usual. Either way, she wasn't about to stop and check.

It had only been a short three weeks; but Anna had practically fallen in love with Elsa, the singer/guitarist. And though she hardly spoke in interviews (it had usually been the bassist, Flynn – only now, the role seemed be taken by the band's newest edition), her eyes were the only thing needed to capture Anna's attention. _Maybe she'll look at me... I'd be so fucked._ Her mind began to flood with Elsa.

"You know you're gonna lose that snapback, right?" _Kristoff, you twat._ Anna looked up once more to see him winking at her.

"If someone tries to steal my hat they've another thing coming." She spoke, her tone hawkish and indignant. It sounded far more threatening that she had intended, but no matter. At least Kristoff would think twice about taking it again.

"Whoa, okay, easy there, A. I was just kidding." He stated, but the laughter that followed indicated he found her aggressiveness endearing.

"Whatever."

At her reaction, he went to reach for her hat once more, but rethought it and returned his hand to the fence. "You excited?"

She chuckled; "You have no idea, Kris."

He was about to return the statement with one of his own feelings about the coming concert, but was interrupted by the few lights illuminating the room being switched off, and the crowd annexing in a roar; cheering the band's name repeatedly.

It started with a drum solo, followed by the deep, reverberating tones of a bass, and finally, a guitar riff, all of them evolving to suit a 4/4 guitar skank. After a minute, the intro shifted into a song Anna recognised from their newest album. Like Kristoff had said, the drumming was frenzied and overpowering. It sounded violent, and undisciplined – and despite the other band members attempting to play alongside – it all felt a bit too wild.

* * *

Almost hour later, and Elsa moved to discard her guitar, unplugging it and placing it on a stand while her bandmates made their way backstage. Beside her electric guitar sat an acoustic one, and Anna felt like she would vomit. She knew it wasn't for her, but the idea of Elsa singing and playing alone, without the flurried sound of drums fighting with the rest of the music was something she felt like she wasn't ready for.

After slinging the strap over her head and onto her shoulders, hitching it up and down until she was comfortable, Elsa made her way back to the microphone stand while plugging the amp jack into the guitar.

"Okay, so…" She paused to check the guitar's tuning, and fiddled with the machine heads for a few moments. The entire room was silent, for once. "I'm gonna play a song by myself." She strummed a few chords, finally pleased with how the guitar sounded. "If that's okay." It sounded like a question, but Anna knew it wasn't – there wasn't a soul in this room that didn't want to hear this song.

Elsa smiled, her fingers beginning to pick away at the strings, while her other hand flew around the fretboard. "I dedicate this song to…" She faltered, as if unsure what to say, her eyes flickered over the crowd while she spoke again; "You guys."

You could practically _feel_ the sigh Anna gave as she gazed at the singer, unable to move as she began to sing once more.

It was different now, hearing Elsa's voice only accompanied by the quiet notes of an acoustic. It was so distinct and fervent, and so damn fluent it was as if this was the only thing she was born to do.

It came to the bridge, and during the instrumental – watching Elsa's determined expression as she tackled a difficult section – Anna couldn't help herself any longer and screamed out to Elsa, shouting of her love for her. Beside her, she heard roaring laughter from Kristoff, and the agitated groans from the crowd as somebody disturbed the moment.

She watched as Elsa grinned, letting out a breath in a chuckle, messing up a few notes as she did so. She took the next few seconds to complete the bridge and then returned to the skank rhythm. Then, her eyes found Anna's and she shuffled back to the microphone.

"I love you, too."

The smile across Anna's face was unchanging for the rest of the night. Even when the concert had long finished and both her and Kristoff had returned home. And though she couldn't care less at this point, she was still in possession of her hat.

* * *

"You look ill."

"I'm lovesick, Kristoff."

"Calm down, she wasn't being serious."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, please – like she'd ever date either one of us. We're dead-beat junkies who spend our time doing something we try and call a punk band."

"We _are_ a punk band."

"We're not the kind of people she'd associate with. Don't start fantasizing about this; you'll just upset yourself."

"I know what I'm doing, Kris."

"Anna. You know how much money that girl makes? You really wanna be with a yuppie like that?"

"I never said I wanted to be with her. But, sex costs nothing, buddy."

""That's not the po—Anna."

"Kris. I _know_ what I'm doing."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."


	3. Roots Radicals

**A/N:** Ended up not being able to get the next chapters up yesterday, sorry about that. But as it turns out, I have to completely rewrite them, not simply edit them. So it'll take a little longer. I'll _try_ and get chapter 4 up tomorrow, but as I'm rewriting it all now, it might take a little longer. Hang on tight!

Also, thank you so much for the great reviews! I hadn't really expected anyone to read this, it was mostly for writing practice. :p

* * *

Roots Radicals

"Back to the land of the living, eh?"

Anna responded by presenting the back of her middle finger in Kristoff's general direction as she headed towards to kitchen area. It was the next morning already, according the GMT time zones. In Anna's mind it was still very early morning, despite both hands on her alarm clock hanging around the number 1, and the daylight breaking through cracks in her blinds.

Kristoff laughed, sitting up from where he had been sleeping on the sofa and reaching out to the coffee table to his tobacco, tin and lighter. Anna finally began to speak after he had retrieved and started to utilise them.

"I think I still got a tiny bit of green left if you want it." She paused then, reaching up to grab some mugs from a top shelf and switch the kettle on. "I'm gonna head out later and grab some more before the show – the others'll want some after we get back."

He nodded, "Pick me up a 20 as well, will ya?"

"Tarzan's getting his own so I'll get a que for you, Robin, and me."

Having finished rolling and lighting his cigarette, he passed her a thumbs up. She smiled, placing a tea-bag into each mug and filling them both with hot water when the kettle finished boiling. She ended her time in the kitchen by dashing both drinks with milk and then made her way over to Kristoff carrying one in each hand. After placing them both onto the coffee table, she went to pick up his tobacco and tin, going then, to roll a cigarette of her own.

They spent the rest of the morning (or, more appropriately, afternoon) like this, talking. Mostly speaking of the events of the previous night, which became the events of the night to come, which, of course, eventually became politics, as it usually did.

* * *

"What do you mean our slot's taken?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. The club's going through a rough patch. These guys sold out and you barely broke even."

"Fuck that! We always play the first Friday of the month!"

"Anna, I said I'm sorry…"  
"No! Fuck you Oaken, how many times have we filled in for you, how many fucking times have we been there!"

"Anna, there's nothing I can do – they sold out."

"You fucking fascist! You've always had it in for us you fucking capitalist counter-revolutionary cunt!"

It was Kristoff who interjected now; "Anna, give it a rest. If Oaken's goes down we won't have a regular Friday gig."

Anna threw her hands in the air, walking away from the staff's entrance to Oaken's bar with Tarzan following shortly behind, leaving Kristoff and Robin to defuse to situation.

"Oaken, man, we need this job. Isn't there anything you can do, man?"

"Yeah, we'll support, anything you need. We got nothing else."

"Yeah! We'll support, come on, you know we know how to get a crowd going, man."

"It's what you keep hiring us for."

"We'll run backstage hands, man. Anything."

"Come on, man!"

Oaken stroked his beard a few times, then leaned down to whisper to a young man dressed in black.

"Alright, alright. I've sent word. It's up to the band if they want a support or not."

This resulted in cheers from Kristoff and Robin, scoffs from Anna and silence from Tarzan, and though it was a short wait for the answer, Anna took the time to further voice her anger at the 'notion of even being some crappy, over-produced, pop-punk, music-for-the-masses support act'.

"Remind me to get the spray paint from my car after this, Kris."

"I'll do no such thing, Shortstack. Now get the fuck in and get ready, we're on soon."

* * *

Despite first apprehensions, Anna actually enjoyed the night more than usual. But it might have just been the fact that Oaken's was completely filled rather than the same few tens of people that usually came to their gigs, and that the newcomers actually seemed to enjoy their music; the club hadn't moved that much for them since Robin's graduation a year ago. But the moment it was over, Anna held true to her word and ran her guitar back to her car, opening the door and attempting to stuff it in the back (it was difficult, but not surprisingly so, she only had a tiny 3-door '99 VW polo), then going to pick up the spray paint from her bag she left in the behind the driver's seat, in the footwell.

"Anna…"

_Thud._ Right on the car roof. "Motherfucker!"

"You're not…"

She took a few cans from the bag and lifted her head up and away from the roof of the car. "You can either join me, or report me, comrade."

"Anna, I don't…"

"I have bandanas in the bag, Kris. Either take a can or walk away."

Reluctantly, Kristoff brought his hand forward to take a can of paint from her arms. "Pass me a hat. Quickly."

* * *

"What sounds better to you; 'Corporate sellouts' or 'Eat shit yuppie scum'?"

He stopped for a moment. "'Eat shit yuppie scum', easy." He stood back to admire their handiwork. "What about 'Fight politics not punks'?" He then asked.

Anna nodded; "'Fight police'" she corrected, "Also put 'Profit = Theft', I want these fuckers to know they put me back 2 weeks' worth of rent."

Kristoff chuckled; "You and me both."

There was silence between them for a moment before the red-head sparked up again. "'Tory party bus'?"

"Nahh, the country gets that title."

"Good point."

"Oh, how about 'Free as the rent we don't pay."

"Some Johnny Hobo - love it. That goes on in red." She smiled, maybe this wasn't worth losing rent money over, but it sure made the pair of them feel a fuck load better about it. "You done yet?"

Kristoff was about to answer while spraying the last word when a voice came from behind both of them.

"'Yuppie scum'?"

Immediately, Kristoff screamed out. "Coppers! Leg it!" He dropped the can of paint he was holding and turned tail, sprinting out and around the north corner. Anna, meanwhile, was frozen on the spot. The main act. The corporate sellouts. The yuppie scum was Ethereal Requiem, and Elsa was stood before her, silent as her eyes ran over the artwork sprawled across the side of the band's tour bus. Slowly, when she had regained control of her body, Anna sidestepped over to the sole can Kristoff had left. She bent down to pick it up; her gaze never leaving the other girl.

"You owe us 4 weeks of rent." At this, she ran towards her car, driving in and starting the engine. Hopefully, the night was dark enough and with the light from her headlights, Elsa wouldn't be able to read her license plate. If it was possible, then she could always go to her neighbours and get them to vouch that she came straight home after the show.

It only took her 5 minutes to drive home that night, compared to the usual 10. And took Kristoff another 30 minutes on top of her 5 to sprint back. Robin and Tarzan were already there, blazing through the que that Anna had bought earlier that day.

* * *

"You've been here the _whole_ time." pronounced Robin, not even bothering to look up from rolling a joint as she burst through the door.


	4. Kapitalizam

**A/N: **Finally finished. Updates are gonna start getting a little slower now, cause I work evenings and I don't (_can't_) get up in the morning. And by the time it's afternoon I'm too busy with actually taking care of my body to function. I need food and showers and fluids and am far too tired to think of writing. But it's a part time job, so I'm not working every night, which means I can write on my free days.

* * *

Kapitalizam

Anna awoke the next morning to the incessant buzzing coming from, she thought, her mobile and crawled over to her bedside table to pick it up.

"There better be a pretty damn good reason I'm being woken at this time."

"Anna? It's Oaken."

"What the hell do you want?"

"One of the band members caught you vandalizing their bus. No, stop laughing, it's not funny. I know it was you. I saw you jump in your crappy polo on the CCTV. I gave them your address. Sort it out or you lose your slot for good."

"What the hell Oaken! What good is this gonna fucking do!"

"This reflects on my business Anna, I'm not sorry this time. You did this to yourself. Sort it out."

The call ended with her testing her full swearing vocabulary at the phone, then almost breaking it by dropping it onto the table.

"Anna! Shut the fuck up." Kristoff called from the other room, though it already sounded like he'd been up for a while.

"You shut the fuck up – one of the yuppies from last night is coming to extort even more money out of the working class." She called this out to him while searching for relatively clean clothing. "Solidarity, comrade! Don't let that prick break you!"

"Who says I'm opening the door; this was your idea." She heard the _clink_ of his zippo.

"Twat."

"You know it."

Anna sighed, dressed now and currently brushing bedhead knots out of her mane when there was a set of knocks at the door. Cursing under her breath, she picked her way through the mess to get to the door, unlocking the chains and opening it when she reached the front of the flat.

Great. It had to be Elsa.

"Tell me what you want and make it quick." She sighed, not bothering to make eye contact with her.

She heard the catching of breath, and a faint reply; "W-what?"

Anna sighed again, repeating herself a little slower. "_Wha'cha want?_"

"Just a moment of your time—" Anna forced herself to look up at her face; if she was going to be a bitch about it, the very least she could do it look her in the eyes while she did it.

"So in the time it's taken you to say that; you could have _actually_ told me what you wanted and we could both be going about our merry little lives by now?"

"Well, I—"

"Anna, stop being a prick, invite her in for tea and see what she wants." Kristoff's voice boomed from the sofa: he hadn't even bothered to turn around and see who it was.

The redhead sighed, pulling the door open to let Elsa inside, risking a look at Robin, who was currently stirring a cup of tea while his eyes never left the guest. "Make yourself at home." She stated, moving over to join her companion in the kitchen area. It was so obvious to Anna, though, that Elsa felt at home in no-way here, and while Anna didn't know much about body language, she understood enough to know that crossed arms and darting gaze was definitely _not_ as sign of comfort.

"Look, I'm sorry… You want some tea?" She spoke, unsure of what to say.

Elsa nodded, smiling lightly to her. _Fuck, she's hotter than I remember._ She fumbled with her coat, shaking while hanging it on a peg by the door. _Hot girls make me sweat. Shit, I didn't have a shower._ She went to go and sit by Kristoff, returning a small smile he gave her. _I'm gonna smell like a fucking pigsty._

Despite the internal fuckery, Anna was surprisingly able to make a decent cup of tea, and passed it to Elsa once it was ready.

"We don't have any milk, but there's some sugar if you want some?"

"I'm alright, thank you." _That grin is fucking adorable._

"So, uhm, why _did_ you come over?"

Silent pause.

"I… Wanted to apologise."

The audible sound of amazement from the collective 3 in the room was enough to wake up Tarzan, who had been sleeping beside the sofa, by Kristoff's feet. Though, as usual, he didn't really speak and simply wandered over to Robin who started making him a brew.

"_You_ wanted to apologise to _me_?... But I ruined your bus!"

"Actually I quite enjoyed it. Hans and Naveen were furious, Merida just found it funny and I don't think Flynn could care less anymore. It reminded me of why the band was started, and what it's become now. I let so many people change my ideas that they weren't even ideas anymore. Just the same old market consumeristic crap."

Robin perked up at that; "So why didn't you quit?"

The answer was simple, and resonated with all members of the room. "Principles are for the well fed." The was another silence. "I'll pay for the bus, and for the month's rent we stole."

Anna scoffed.

"Is there something wrong?"

She scoffed again.

"Anna…"

"I don't want you charity. I'm not gonna pay for the bus, but I can get the rent."

Kristoff whistled in; "Anna, it's a month's worth of free rent…"

"I don't want that capitalist money!"

"_All_ money is capitalist! And they play the game so fucking well that we're forced to rely on it to live. So take the damn money, cause none of us know where the rent will come from otherwise."

"What kind of punk would I be if I took yuppie money?!"

"One with a fucking roof over their head, now take the fucking money or I will."

There was more silence, and Elsa broke it once more.

"If you won't take the money for nothing - then play for us again."

Still more silence.

"… Anna?"

"I'm thinking!"

Kristoff burst in, accepting the offer immediately, arguing that the extra money wouldn't go amiss and that Anna could always spray the other side of the bus if she still felt pissed off (to which Elsa reluctantly agreed as long as she left the windows alone this time). She agreed, and it was done. On one condition.

"I play Wingnut's 'Urine Speaks Louder Than Words' with you when you play the acoustic in your set."

"… I don't even know that song." Elsa replied.

"You should; and you will. We got a good—" She looked over to Kristoff.

"12—"

"12 hours! Before we play… The next 4-6 are allocated sleeping hours though."

Elsa grinned then, a hand covering her mouth when she started the laugh. Her blue gaze met Anna's and her expression softened even more.

"Alright, let's do it."

Robin and Tarzan punched the air in synchronisation while Kristoff jumped up, pumping his fist ecstatically. Anna chuckled, standing and making her way back to her bedroom (high fiving Kristoff along the way), only turned to face Elsa as she reached the door frame.

"Oh, shit. You, erh, you're welcome to stick around, though it won't be much fun 'les you're sleeping… I mean, you don't have to you could just go and—But then I couldn't teach you the song, you could always come back in a few hours though and—"

"Anna." Her voice fell upon deaf ears as Anna continued to ramble. "I'd actually quite like some sleep too…"

"—always teach you before the show… Oh, oh! Yeah, sure, but I don't really have a bed free. Unless you don't mind bunking in a tiny bed with me." This was followed by a light chuckle which quickly died when she realised that Elsa was actually considering said proposal. _Fuck. _She sighed, pulling the t-shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor while shuffling into the room. She called out then, while undoing her jeans and pushing them down her legs and onto the floor. "Just don't steal the covers."

Before she knew it she was lying in bed, half-naked, while another similarly half-naked woman slept across from her. The nakedness she could deal with (pretty fucking easily), just not… _This_ particular woman.


	5. Knockout

**A/N:** Got a bit crazy these last few days, that's why this chapter is a little short. I'll try and compensate with the next chapter, if I can. For now, expect at least 1 chapter a week, though I'll try and make it 2. Thanks for sticking with me!   


* * *

Knockout

"I checked the chords online earlier, it showed D, A, Bm, G progression, why are you bringing sharps into it?"

"Cause that's how I play."

"It's unnecessarily awkward."

"Then I suppose _I'm_ unnecessarily awkward."

"Anna, I didn't mean it like that…"  
"Whoa! Relax, Ice Queen! I'm just fucking with ya, jeez." Anna laughed, reaching to grab a glass of juice from the coffee table. Elsa had been kind enough to restock the fridges earlier, considering the only food in the kitchen consisted of a few cans and some mouldy cheese and bread. "It doesn't really matter considering I'll be the one playing, so you do whatever's best for you. You'll learn the song quicker if you play yourself."

Elsa grinned in response, refocusing her attention to the guitar on her lap and starting the song over. Despite that the song was only a couple of minutes long, it had taken her a surprisingly short time to learn it, and the fact that she already knew the name 'Pat the Bunny' had impressed Anna considerably.

"You know, you're not a bad punk." Robin called from the kitchen (none of the other band members had left yet), while sipping at a mug.

"I'll try and take that as a compliment." Elsa smiled, extending him a wink before returning to the song. She'd stuck around the flat for the majority of the day and Anna was glad of it; Elsa was a very easy person to talk to and Anna had her all wrong. She and the blonde agreed on most things they spoke of and felt that Elsa actually to continue each conversation. Such talks with strangers usually ended with one party leaving through an ended tolerance of arguments or shouting.

"So, shortstack, you ready?" Kristoff's voice cut through her thoughts like a bullet.

"Hmm?"

"The show, we're setting off in a while."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good; now go get your guitar."

* * *

They'd played a different set this night and the audience responded accordingly. It was faster and more aggressive than the previous show, and Anna swore that, when the lights scanned the crowd, she saw a significant amount people wearing her own band's merch and suddenly felt a little overwhelmed. But it seemed like no time at all after they started playing that their playlist was at its end, and they had to leave the stage. Elsa sought her out in the time the backstage crew took to set up the space for Ethereal Requiem.

"That was pretty amazing." She spoke, pulling Anna into a tight hug.

Anna chuckled, wrapping her arms around Elsa; "Tell me about it." She pulled away, standing before her now. "We've never had a crowd as huge as that before."

"There was a bunch with Citizen Rebel t-shirts on, you know."

"Yeah! I saw! Crazy…"

Elsa laughed now, "It's not crazy; not when you can play like that."

Anna met her gaze. "It's not just about instrumental skill."

"I know, I know! It's about the message; you drilled me about that earlier today, remember."

She laughed, "Yeah," and went to grab her jacket. "I—"

"Elsa! Stage, now." It was a male voice; one Anna had not heard before.

"Coming." Elsa called, her eyes had left Anna and were trained to the door, but she brought them back for one more moment. "I'll see you later, okay."

Anna nodded, "Sure."

And at that, the singer was gone, and Anna had never felt more empty.

* * *

"Well you can fuck off."

"You can't deny she's hot, Anna."

"Appreciating beauty is not the same as sexual attraction, Kristoff."

"But you don't deny you're attracted to her."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response, you utter cock."

"A cock who's right."

"You always have to be fucking right, though."

"Whoa, struck a nerve?"

"The tour's ended. She'll be going home tomorrow."

"So fuck her tonight."

"I don't just want to fuck her, asshole."

"So ask her out."

"I've known her a day."

"So?"

"Isn't it a little headstrong?"

"That's rich, coming from you."

"… Good point."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Kiss her, maybe."

"And?"

"Talk."

"Sweet, now are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me paint this bus?"

"'Smash capital now', in white." She reached down to pick up a can of black spray paint and started on stencilling on the image of a cat onto the window (they'd come prepared this time). "I gotta go back in after this."

"Oh, shit yeah. I forgot you were doing the song together." Kristoff stated, pausing to look over at his friend. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"When she goes? I'll be fine, why wouldn't I be?" She didn't bother stopping like he did.

"Cause you just painted your hand."

She sighed, throwing the can to him. "I'm done anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Anna hardly even noticed the crowd stood swaying before them as she strummed, watching Elsa's movements the entire time, noticing every little habit she executed. The way her fingers twitched slightly when she took a breath, and when she smiled when someone screamed her name, and the way that she couldn't keep her eyes on the congregation of people before them either, and the way her lips—_Wait, I shouldn't be staring at her lips. That's fucking creepy._ But under the hard, blue stage lights, Elsa had never looked more beautiful, and Anna couldn't help but notice, just, _her._

Before she could count to fucking ten, the song had ended, and she was being called off by the stagehands. _It's over?_

"Anna?"

_It's fucking over?_

"Earth to Anna?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry." Anna mumbled, picking the guitar up over her head and passing it to the blonde.

It resulted in a sweet smile from Elsa, who took the guitar gladly, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Find me later."

"O-Okay, sure thing." At with that, Anna was gone. _Yeah, I'm fucked._


	6. Hyperlust

Shit, sorry guys. I kind of just upped and left.

Things got a little crazy over here, and I had to give a lot up while I picked up the pieces - but I'm back, at least. And I'll try to get a regular chapter down, but they'll take a while. D:

* * *

_Hyperlust_

"Anna, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Didn't Elsa want to meet with you?"

"So what if she did – I don't owe that yuppie anything?"

Kristoff sighed, turning himself away from the impulsive redhead, as much as he wanted to argue, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. But rather than squabble with her, he decided to focus on his own work. He'd had enough of it.

"Besides, it's not like I like her or anything." Anna called from across the room, the acoustics suggested her continued pacing.

He scoffed, and returned to his bass.

"Fuck off. It's true. She's just a capitalist fat cat in a lady suit." The anger in her voice was undeniable.

"Even though she doesn't wear suits? And doesn't own anything about the band?" He responded, regretting involving himself further.

"The fact she willingly allows her labour to be exploited for a fraction of its worth is the worst part of it." She was still pacing, and had been so since the show had ended half an hour ago.

"That didn't stop you wanting to fuck her." Kristoff sighed, he was done with this, and far too tired to continue now. "I'm going to the bar before it closes; why don't you find me when you're done. Or better yet, find her and let her know how you _really _feel." And with that, he had departed, leaving Anna to wallow in her own miserable revolution.

"Well fuck you! And fuck her! And fuck this stupid fucking bar and every piece of shit that comes here!" She really wanted to leave at this point. That way at least she wouldn't have to face Elsa again, or Kristoff till next morning. Why the fuck did she have to fall for an untouchable girl like her.

At this, Anna decided to find her way to the bar. She felt the same, but that last thing she wanted was to mope outside alone, at least she could chat with Kristoff and hopefully forget about everything. Maybe he'd be up for defacing the bus windows…

She sighed in desperation; her life was just a fucking mess right now, she just needed some time. _I wonder how much it would annoy Elsa if I told her she was a fat cat… Would it at least make her leave me alone?_

"Anna!" An easily recognisable female voice called from the doorway behind.

_Fuck!_

"Are you busy? You want a drink?" This was quieter than Anna expected, and there was a tension rooted in the questions, but she knew better than to investigate it.  
_No._ "Sure." Anna murmured, unable to break her eye contact with a particularly grubby stain on the concrete.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" Almost a whisper this time, and she had to strain to hear it.

_Fuck no._ "Yeah, why not." She replied, still refusing to shift her gaze.

Elsa stepped forward, taking her time to bend down and sit cross-legged beside her, and the silence consumed them both awkwardly for a minute.

"… Great show, huh?" The singer spoke enthusiastically.

Anna simply shrugged in reply, and took a beer can that was handed to her, opening it and taking several sips.

"Yeah. That crowd was amazing; they really loved our song, don't you think?"

She responded again with a shrug, drinking her beer a little faster now.

"Anna?"

No response.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

There was a stillness then, an eye of the storm kind of calm, because though Anna could see Elsa's heartbreak, and it crushed her to witness it – she could detect an excitement in her eyes, an familiar one, but excitement nonetheless.

"Fuck, Elsa..." She hesitated. _Fuck this._ She'd given up on the idea that she was angry with Elsa; it was a reflex, maybe she just didn't want to admit she had a crush on someone who inhibited everything that was wrong about capitalism. No. She just reflected the perfect victim of capitalism. At least she retained some dignity of not being a corporate owner.

And sat there, staring into those blue fucking eyes, there was little Anna could do about resisting her next action. Leaning over, refusing to waste another second, her hand found Elsa's cheek and mouth found mouth as she closed her eyes. _Christ._

She felt hands upon her hips, and Elsa's lips sliding against her own, her body aflame with the feeling of the girl's touch. It was minutes before they parted, and both their cheeks were now reddened with flush and warmth, the icy cloud of their respiratory gasps mingling at the closeness of each other.

"… Anna—"

"Don't… Don't say anything." The guitarist whispered, breathless. "Just let me know if I can do it again."

There was no worded response; only movements and touches.


End file.
